


Long Distance Dickery

by OctoBitch (Octolottie)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned: - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Oral, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolottie/pseuds/OctoBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's in an established, although fairly new, relationship with Dave. After confirming he'll be visiting him over summer break, Dave tells him exactly what he plans to do to him when he gets there.</p><p> </p><p>> EDITED. Apparently this site doesn't like symbols in the text and cut off more than half the fic originally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Dickery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating if this will be a one shot, or if I'll come back to it and add more, but for now I just felt like writing some smut. 'u'
> 
> This is only my second fanfiction, and my first time publicly posting smut, so be kind! <3

John let out a pleased sigh as he stepped out of the bathroom, steam still rising off his skin from the hot shower he'd taken. He secured his towel around his waist as he moved across the room to get to his dresser, only to pause halfway at his desk as his computer buzzed with a notification. 

>> turntechGodhead is online

… 

>> TG: hey egbert  
>> TG: … egggberttttt  
>> TG: come in doofus

 

John sighed and collapsed in his computer chair, pulling up the pesterchum window where Dave was, appropriately, pestering him. He hesitated before responding- Dave had visited him in Washington over winter break, and within the first twenty four hours of being there, their friendship had escalated rather quickly to something much more... heated, and after a lot of dickery, they had established themselves as being a couple. (Even if Dave wouldn't embrace the term 'boyfriends'.) 

Now, seeing the familiar red text caused him a jolt of excitement every time that went beyond the usual pleasure of seeing his best bro online. 

>> EB: hi dave!

>> TG: did you talk to your dad about this summer? 

>> EB: oh, right! I thought I told you about that already

…  
…

>> TG: no, are you going to now, or are you going to leave me here on the edge of my seat? come on egbert, spill the details

>> EB: sorry, trying to get dressed while I type, I just got out of the shower

>> TG: dont

>> EB: dont what?

>> TG: clothes bro, dont bother. so what's the news? 

>> EB: right, um, okay. and he said it would be fine for me to spend the summer with you! Something about it being a 'great opportunity to build character' or some lame dad nonsense. 

>> TG: coolshit. hey, you got your cam in?

>> EB: yeah, why? 

 

>> turntechGodhead is inviting you to video chat, accept? 

 

okay cancel

John blinked at the request, a video call? But he was in just a towel! He glanced to the pajama pants he'd grabbed, debating whether to put them on. Dave -had- just told him not to get dressed, he had to know... 

>> okay 

The screen popped up and his webcam came to life, taking a moment for the image on the screen to come into focus. John's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the familiar shades and blond hair. As usual, Dave was comfortably lounging in his chair, but at the sight of John turning a soft shade of red, hair still dripping as a good expanse of his bare chest and shoulders showed on the cam- it was enough to coax a smirk from the blond. 

“Hey Egbert, looking good.” Dave remarked, sitting up and leaning on his desk as he adjusted his settings a bit. 

“Oh... thanks... can I get dressed now?” He asked, “Pants at least? This towel's getting my chair wet.”

“Then lose the towel, but no pants. Grab your laptop and move to your bed, we're going to play a game.” Dave instructed. 

“What kind of game?” John asked skeptically, although he was already moving to collect the laptop without letting the camera dip too low. 

“The sexy kind. Make sure you're sitting where the cam shows all of you, got it?” Dave insisted as John settled on the bed with his laptop, flushing a deeper shade of red as he sat cross legged in full view of the webcam. He straitened his glasses, trying to act like he'd gotten used to caming with Dave. With the distance, Dave had made sure neither of them did without, everything from the occasional night on the web cam to heated phone calls- but it was still thrilling. He couldn't wait to see Dave in person again, to actually be able to touch him, and feel his touch, but in the mean time the husky tone that Dave's voice got when he was being intimate was enough to leave John breathless. 

“Yeah, alright... so how does this game work?” John asked. That was something Dave had started, trying to make up for the distance. It started with an innocent enough game of online strip poker, but then Dave had started adding 'prizes' for the winner, and 'penalties' for the loser that usually resulted in both of them getting off. John had come to look forward to Dave's ideas, and had even contributed a few of his own. The last time Dave had lost a bet over how long he could go without saying 'cool' and ended up having to put on a show for John wearing nothing but a pair of fluffy cat ears his bro had given him as a gag gift. 

“Don't get too excited, I'm making this one up as we go. I'm going to spend ten minutes telling you, in elaborate detail, exactly what's going to happen the first night you get here- when I can finally get my hands on you. If you can make it to the ten minute mark without losing your shit, you win, but if I can make you cream yourself, then I win. The only rule is you have to keep your eyes on me.” Dave explained with a straight face, shades doing wonders to help him keep his poker face. 

“Alright, what do I get if I win?” John asked with a buck toothed grin. 

“I dunno, I didn't get that far. What do you want?” Dave asked, deciding to leave the prize up to John. 

“How about... the winner gets to be in control for a night, loser has to do -anything- they say.” He suggested. 

“Like, servant status?” Dave clarified with a raised brow, already imagining all the things he could try out on John. 

“Yeah. That should give you plenty to go off of, right?” John said happily. 

“Mmhmm. Setting the timer on my phone.” Dave said as he fidgeted with the device. “Ready?” 

John swallowed, glancing at the clock and clicked the 'full screen' option for the window, filling the laptop screen with Dave's image. “Yeah, go for it.” 

“Alright... timer set. Now... when you get here...” Dave started, looking John over thoughtfully, “I'm not even going to bother with getting your things put away or showing you around the house... I'm just going to drag you straight to my room and lock the door. I'll throw you down on the bed and be on top of you before you can catch your breath, because I've been waiting months just to ravish you without having to work through a screen. I'll kiss those soft lips of yours until they're bruised, and you'll be lucky if I get your clothes off without tearing them. It won't take any time at all to have you stretched out on my bed, as naked as you are now- but don't think I'm going to rush, Egbert. I've waited too fucking long just for a quick fuck.” Dave said pointedly, eyes scanning over John's exposed body, wishing he could act on his words right then rather than having to wait the last few weeks before summer break. 

“Maybe I'll blind fold you and take my time exploring your body, finding every sweet spot you have..." He suggested softly, "Then exploit them until you're absolutely shaking with need-” He could only grin as John's expression gave away just how lost he was in Dave's words. "I'll have you begging me for it, Egbert, until you're stumbling over your words- I might even film it, you have no idea how sexy you look on camera." He said roughly, fondly remembering the video he'd taken over break- after a lot of convincing and assurance that he wouldn't show anyone. "And when you're finally trembling under me, unable to put words together- let alone thought- I'll fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars. I'll aim for that spot that makes you quiver at my touch-" The words came easily to him, and from the lovely blush that covered John's cheeks and ears, and the way he was gripping the blanket to resist touching- it was clearly getting to him. 

"I'm sure by that point I'll be struggling to hold back, Just like I am now-" He said as he rolled his chair back a bit, the tent in his own jeans coming into view before pointedly rubbing himself through the denim. John's eyes followed the motion hungrily, and Dave continued, "But I'll manage, until you're moaning so loud that we'll have to use the blindfold as a gag to keep from waking the entire house- until you cum so hard it nearly hurts and you make an absolute mess of yourself... And I'll cum with you, Egbert, I'll fill you up and leave you breathless." He described heatedly, pausing to remove his shirt and undo his fly- giving John something else to look at. "And when it's all over, and your body is aching and your head is still spinning with pleasure...Do you know what happens then, John?” Dave asked, grinning when John flinched at the sound of his name, shifting as his hardening length demanded attention. “... John?” Dave insisted on a response. 

“Mm, I dunno Dave, what?” He asked, voice dripping with lust. “Tell me...” 

Dave smiled, “We'll do it all over again, of course.” 

“Fuck, Dave... I don't like this game, I want to... I need to...” John whined, reaching to touch and deciding against it. He wanted to win, damnit! 

“Oh shut up Egbert, I still have six minutes, and you're already hard. You just don't like that your losing, but you're putting up quite a fight, aren't you?" He questioned, moving to undo his pants and slide them off his hips before pulling his own erection free of the red boxers that confined it. "You could give in, let me win- you know you'll enjoy it anyway..." He gave the heated skin a firm stroke, letting out a warm sound of contentment, "Nn... It feels good John, don't you want to feel it? My touch? Why are you fighting so hard, hmm? Could it be that there's something you want to do to me?" He asked John as it occurred to him. There had to be some reason he had suggested that as a prize, after all. 

He shifted, deciding to use that notion to his advantage, "If you win, if you could do anything to me... to this body..." He said as he worked his length slowly and deliberately, giving John a good view of what he could see but not touch. "What would it be, I wonder?" He questioned as as he made him self comfortable, legs spread slightly and erection resting against his abs. "Maybe you just like the idea of having me in your control, hmm? What do you want to do to me, Egbert? Push me to my knees? Maybe use the cord form my headphones and bind my wrists behind my back so I have to do everything with my tongue? Bury your fingers in my hair and have me blow you until you can hardly stand? Maybe you want to know how much of you I can swallow down, and if you can fill my throat so deeply I have no choice but to swallow... I wouldn't mind." He said with a predatory grin as John let out a low moan at the memory of how soft Dave's hair felt against his skin, paired with the idea of making him kneel, and... tying him up... oh god.. John couldn't keep his voice in check. 

"Does the thought of having me bound turn you on? Maybe you'll tie me to my own computer chair- just like this-” He posed with his arms behind the chair, legs spread, “...so that my body is completely exposed to you... What will you do with me all tied up, Egbert? Maybe you want to feel my tongue somewhere it's never been... have me slick you up and prep your tight hole with nothing but this..." He stuck his tongue out at John with a wink, taunting him, "So that you'll be slick enough to straddle me, to slide my dick into you, letting gravity do most of the work as you take every last inch... before you ride me, hands on my shoulders, nails digging into my skin- would you mark me, John? Scratches over my shoulders when the pleasure builds so much you can hardly stand it? Until you tighten and spasm around me, shooting your load onto my..." He let out a low moan and rested both hands on the arms of his chair, trying to let himself cool down, "Onto my stomach? Is that how you'll mark me as your own? It would be hard for me to argue with your jiz on my skin as I lose control- maybe it'll happen just as your pulling off, I'll coat your entrance in white.”

John moaned again, unable to keep his hands still any longer as he finally gave his skin the attention is craved. Dave grinned and went on, “Maybe, if I'm very lucky, you'll be embarrassed by what you've done to me, you'll blush that lovely shade of red you get and feel like you somehow need to make it up to me. You won't need to of course, but maybe you'll kneel between my legs, hands on my thighs as your tongue moves over my skin, cleaning up the mess you made before taking my still hard member into your mouth and drawing me to a climax a second time. Maybe you'll spend the night seeing how many times you can get me to lose it for you..." He suggested, pulling his shades off finally and meeting John's eyes- he knew that for some reason that got to him."Or maybe I have it backwards... Maybe you want to be the one being ridden, John, to put it in me without having to be on top- is that why you're trying so hard at this? Are you afraid to ask me? Do you want to be the one in the chair while I ride you?” He asked, earning another, much louder moan in response as John grew loser and closer to his limit, trying to pleasure himself without losing the bet as pre-cum slicked his skin- there was less than a minute left. “I would be willing... is that what you want?" Dave asked slowly, already knowing he'd won this game, "John, do you want to see how many times I can make you cum?" 

On cue John lost it, body trembling as he shot his load onto his stomach, moaning loudly and with little shame as Dave watched, his own release coming seconds after as John fell back against the bed, panting and giving Dave a lovely view of the expanse of his body. Wordlessly he screen capped it with his clean hand, his other reaching for a cloth to clean himself up. He fully intended on making John the background on his phone. 

“Did I make it...?” John asked breathlessly, forcing himself to sit up as he grabbed his still damp towel. 

Dave looked at the timer, which still had about twenty seconds on it, and hit the 'stop' button. “Yeah,” He lied, “By like ten seconds you fucker... looks like you win.” 

“Yes! I'm totally gonna make you call me 'Master' the whole time!” John cheered happily, showing off bucked teeth as he grinned madly. “Gosh, Dave, I can't wait for Summer break!” 

“Me either, Egbert, me either.” Dave concluded.


End file.
